


Tis the season

by friedpossum



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffmas, Multi, One Shot, Series of One Shots, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, smutmas, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedpossum/pseuds/friedpossum
Summary: Ok, so I thought – while I write the angstiest angstfic I've ever written, why not post some smut and fluff on the side? This will be multiple pairings, multiple settings, one shots and drabbles only, so let's go!(and if you know my writing style, you know I keep it short - for the most part so please don't be mad ;) )





	1. Overview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overview of pairings in this short story series

Here's an overview of pairings, and people.  
Pairing/ship = x  
Non-romantic = &  
Enjoy!

  1. Daryl x Negan
  2. Denise x Tara
  3. Daryl x Jesus
  4. Simon x reader
  5. Daryl x Rick
  6. Negan x reader
  7. Rick x Michonne
  8. Eric x Aaron
  9. Maggie x Glenn
  10. Merle & Daryl
  11. Rick x Daryl



 


	2. Overview

Daryl walked in, a pair of birds in his hand. Negan smiled and hummed. ''....and a partridge in a pear tree.'' Daryls lips twitched, curled into a small smile. Negan stoop up, and grabbed his face with both hands, placing a kiss on his nose, his left cheek, his right cheek, and finally a soft, long kiss on his lips. ''Stop it'', Daryl mumbled, a pink tinge on his facee. ''Someone 'll see.'' Negan smiled, dimples making Daryls knees weaken. ''So? Let them see. You're mine.'' He kissed Daryls neck, and when Daryl groaned in response, he chuckled. ''I love it when you moan'', he said, meeting Daryls embarrassed eyes. Daryl pulled Negan close, into a deep kiss, with promises of more. Negan grabbed Daryls hand and pulled him into the bedrooms, birds forgotten completely.

 


	3. Lovebirds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note; Denise didn't die.

Denise smiled as Tara opened the door, they shared a shy kiss. "I'm so glad you're back. Safe." Their awkward kisses only stopped for air, as they got reacquainted. Denise rested her forehead on Taras, and they stood there for awhile, silently holding eachother and being thankful that they were alive and breathing. Denise smiled suddenly remembering. "Hold on, wait here. I have a surprise for you!" Tara looked at her, uncertain smile on her lips. "I kinda have something for you too." Denise came back from her office with her hands on her back, beaming at Tara. "Which hand do you want?" Tara smile was curious now. "Uhm, left?" Denise pulled out a can of Taras favourite soda, taking pleasure in her delighted outburst."Oh my god, how did you..?!" She couldn't help it, she opened it straight away, and gulped down the entire thing on the fly, long chugs and sounds of pleasure as she did so. Denises smile wavered. "Woah." Tara flung her arms around Denise. "Thank you. Seriously." Denise smile grew. "Good thing I have another, huh." Tara kissed her again. "You're the best girlfriend ever." Denise blushed. "Oh, is that what I am?" Tara smiled and started digging through her backpack. "Would I give something like this to someone who was not my girlfriend?" She said, smiling, as she presented the bobblehead doll in the shape of a doctor. Denise giggled as she accepted it, and they kissed, softly, happily. "I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you."

 


	4. Keeping warm

Daryl and Jesus hid in a store, after being chased by walkers on a run. They just had to wait it out, they were barricaded in, and hidden well, but as it was winter, they struggled to keep warm. Daryl had a thin jacket on, and his vest, but that was it. Jesus wore more sensible clothing, but still cold. He opened his backpack, pulled out a blanket. "Come here, you gotta stay warm", Jesus said, sitting on the floor on a crumpled up rug. Daryl stood by the door, shaking his head. The hunter had avoided him as much as he could after the first run-ins they had. "I'm good", he said, being very aware that he was starting to get cold. Jesus looked down, a small halfsmile on his lips. "Am I really that terrifying?" Daryl turned, a snarl on his lips. "I ain't scared of you". Jesus smiled again, those incredibly blue eyes bore into him. "Then why don't you come sit with me? Before your lips turn blue." He patted the floor next to him. "Or you can sit on my lap", he teased. "Unless you're afraid, of course". Daryls jaw clenched. "I ain't afraid of nuthin'," he muttered, and sat down next to Jesus. "You're shivering", Jesus said, and put his arm around Daryls shoulder. Daryl recoiled from his touch. "Get the fuck off me", he exclaimed, jumping up. "Daryl", Jesus sighed. "I'm not going to do anything, I was kidding". Daryl flinched as Jesus got up, blanket in hand. "Atleast take this, I hate to see you shiver like that". Daryl swalloved, trying to be honest. "I ain't cold", Daryl said, the true meaning of his words slowly hitting Jesus. He felt sure that the hunter had feelings for him too, or at least felt an attraction. "Then why are you shivering?", Jesus whispered, moving closer, wanting to kiss Daryl more than he had ever wanted anything. A moments boldness, and Daryls eyes met Jesus' blue. "You know why", he whispered hoarsely. Jesus stepped forward, seeking permission with another look. He wanted to launch himself at Daryl, but went slow, almost agonizingly slow. Daryl almost lost his nerve, he wanted to take the words back, but then softly, Jesus lips brushed on his. Jesus melted into the kiss, and as they sank down onto the forgotten blanket on the floor, the world was lost to them.

 


	5. Hide and go seek

Simon kneels in front of you, your hiding spot no longer hiding you. ''Come on out, darlin'. I'm not gonna bite. Unless you ask nicely.'' He grins. You take his hand and let him pull you out. You're chubby, and he looks you up and down, before looking at your hideyhole. ''How did you fit in there, anyway?'' You make a face, immature, maybe, but it's automatic. ''I'm stubborn, okay?'' He grins. ''Wonder where else you can fit'', he says, walking you backwards towards a car, trunk open. You panic, and try to be flippant about it. ''Can _you_ fit in there with those long-ass legs?'' He chuckles, and looks to his men, who chuckle as well. ''She's feisty. I like this one.'' You grin at him, charmed almost against your will. ''Oh, you have _no_ idea''. He looks at you again, interest peaked. ''Oh, _really_..Then how about you show me?'' You bite your lower lip, always been more bark than bite, and blush.

 

''And suddenly that fire burned out, huh?'' He reaches over, moves a lock of hair away from your face. You look down, still blushing. It's been too long since you sparred with a guy. All this time watching out for yourself makes it hard to let your guard down. He starts pushing you backwards, into a cottage you'd been hiding out in the few days prior.

 

You stumble backwards, but knowing the cabin by heart, you don't fall. He closes the front door to wolf whistles from his men. ''So, where's that fire now, hm?'' He grins, mocking you, as he unbuckles his belt. ''Or was it all talk?'' You feel very aware over your extra weight, and that you haven't been with a guy since well before all this happened. A spark of rage flares up, and that's all you need. ''I don't play unless the tool is the right size'', you quip, which is a dangerous line to tread for sure. He grins and comes closer, removing your jacket, pushing it down to the floor, off your shoulders. Your nipples harden by his touch, and you know he notices from the way his grin grows an inch.

 

You start opening his shirt, revealing a hairy chest and a lot more muscle than you gave him credit for. You can feel the heat building in you as he gently removes your t-shirt, hands grazing your breasts as he lifts up. You let out a shaky breath, need growing. He steps out of his jeans and boxer, showing you an impressive erection, utterly shameless. You hesitate, he looks really good, and you're chunky and insecure. ''What, you don't like what you see?'' He grins, and points to his dick. ''He sure does!'' You giggle, and step out of your jeans as well. He removes the last pieces of clothing you have on, and grabs your butt hard. ''I like it when girls have a little meat'', he grins. ''I like a little extra meat too'' you grin, and grab hold of him, taking charge. You kiss, awkward at first, but fire spreading throughout your body makes you bolder.

 

By the time you hit the bed you're no longer worried about how you look, and all that matters is to quench that thirst. He makes a move as though to put you on your back, but you straddle him instead, his grin turning into a moan, as you lower yourself on his dick. Hard and throbbing, he fills you and you moan too, this feeling being one you have missed for far too long. You're tight and wet, and he moves under you, thrusting, his thighs raising you up for each move. You attempt to keep riding him for awhile, but your knees buckle from pleasure. He takes you, fucks you till there is nothing left but sounds and your senses going haywire. The feeling of him pounding you makes you crave it more, harder, deeper, faster, and you beg for it – loudly. He gives you everything you want, and everything you need, and as you reach the highest peak, you can feel him unloading in you, while grabbing at your hips. You lie in bed till theres a not-so-discreet knock on the door reminding him that they need to go back.

 


	6. Embrace

Rick held Daryl close, he never thought they'd end up in bed together. Not even when Daryl had told him how he felt, that one night, ages ago. At first he was taken aback, but how could he really be? There was no one he trusted like Daryl, there was no one that he knew would speak up like Daryl, there's no one that knew him like Daryl. He held around Daryl, trying not to wake him. The hunter was naked, and so was Rick. He'd never done anything like this, never even looked at a man like that before Daryl and now he couldn't get him out of his mind. Luckily, they kept it comfortable. No rules spoken out loud, no lines that needed crossing. What they were wasn't important, the important part was that they were alive, and enjoyed a few moments together. It wasn't true love, it wasn't just sex, it was something in between. A deeper bond than just sex, but something else than crushes and passion – at least that they spoke of out loud. Rick kissed Daryl with his eyes closed and a pink tinge on his cheeks. Daryl let him come to him, softly, before grabbing hold and deepening the kiss. The dark enveloped them both as they melted together in another embrace.

 


	7. If the RV's a-rockin, don't come a-knockin'

-I volunteer. Your hand comes up, when Negan says 'I can't decide'. Negan looks at you, a sharp scrutinizing stare. You see the people in the group that saved you, and have kept saving you over and over, look at you with shock. Your hand up in the air lowers slowly as he comes closer. You're not going to kid yourself, he's probably the most attractive man you've ever seen, and you hope he won't actually kill you. Whatever speck of attention this man will give you will keep your will to live alive for a long time. -You volunteer to die? You nod, not trusting your voice. -Why? He holds the bat under your chin, tilting your head up, forcing you to face him. The brown in his eyes are almost black, and he looks solemn as he towers over you. -These people have saved me, many times. They're all skilled at something, and they're strong and fast. I'm not useful for anything, really. He considers this, and a smile twinkles in his eyes. -Oh, I'm sure that there's something you could be useful for. He looks you up and down, taking all of you in. You blush at his words. He lends you a hand, and gets you on your feet. -Follow me. You follow him into the RV, not even exchanging looks with the group, but hearing the chuckles from his men confirm what you suspect, and secretly hope, might happen.

 

Well inside, he closes the door, and looks at you. -So do you want to die – really? You get a chill, and you get a feeling he'll grant your wish if you just say it. -No, you whisper. He comes close, tilts your head up with a gloved hand. -Then what do you want? You look into those warm eyes, and find the last bit of courage within. You stand on your toes, and pull him down, towards you, and into a passionate kiss. The smile on his lips when the kiss ends tells you what you hoped. -Gotta have a fucking deathwish to do that. I like it. He lifts you to the back of the RV, plunging deep into another kiss.

 


	8. Unlocked

Rick leaned forward, Michonne leaned the rest of the way. Their lips met, and it felt like coming home. For a long time they've walked around eachother, tip-toed and tested eachother. Flirted within the madness of the world that has become almost normal to them now. Her strong arms caressed his hair, he lifted her onto his lap, while their lips danced with a time-old passion. They didn't speak, they didn't have to. The kiss unlocked the truth in them both. Their sweaty, naked bodies writhed, passion and longing finally unleashed joined together in a deeper emotion. Though unspoken, the words hung between them as they moved deep within eachothers vulnerabilities.


	9. Spell it out

They held eachother, that night, Aaron and Eric, as they never had before. They would get through this, as they had the other things. They were grateful for eachother, grateful for every touch of warm skin on theirs, grateful for the bed they were in, the comfort of eachothers company and fondness. Soft kisses exchanged in the dark, slow love-making as they came as close as humanly possible. They feel asleep after, in eachothers arms, fully content, hearts filled with love, and the intimacy of their embrace.

When Eric came down to breakfast that morning he saw plates, licence plates arranged on the wall, spelling out I love you. Aaron stood smiling by the door. -I'm a few states short of forever, he smiled. Eric went to him, kissed him warmly and whispered; -No, you're not.


	10. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody died.

-Keep pushing, you can do it, Maggie. A scream broke the silence as Maggie almost broke Glenns hand. She collapsed backwards onto the pillows, exhausted, but happy. Denise held the infant, trying her best to check if everything was alright. -Glenn. I need you to cut the cord. Glenns hands trembled as he followed her instructions, the small girl being wiped down, and laying in her mothers arms. -Elisabeth, Maggie whispered. Glenn nodded. -Elisabeth Hope. She looked at him, nodding. They sat silently, soaking in the marvellous wonder that was in front of them. Even in the time before the walkers, a birth was miraculous, bigger than any other moment, but now, every birth was hope for the future. Every new child, a hope that everything would be the same. People keep living, people move on, people adapt. That is the strength of humanity. Hope is how we survive.

 


	11. White Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not slash, just a moment between brothers.

Daryl and Merle sat in ruins of an old church, roof half caved in. The stars glittered on the nightsky above them, the only sound the wind. The campfire the only source of light behind boarded up windows. It wasn't so cold their teeth would chatter, but when the campfire died down it would be uncomfortable, even with the state of the art camping gear they had scored a few towns back. They were roasting a couple of birds over the fire, a lucky streak in the last few days had them both in good spirits. Merle swallowed a chug from a bottle from the last bar they'd been in, offering one to Daryl, who shook his head. Daryl was relaxed, content. It wasn't too far from the good old days when all they did was hunt, drink and hang out in the forest. Fending for themselves, brother protecting brother. 

Merle rummaged through his backpack, and held something clumsily wrapped in an old newspaper. -Here. He tossed it to Daryl, almost uncomfortable by the gesture. Daryl caught it, equally uncomfortable. -......'s this? Merle shrugged, and added another log on the fire, although it wasn't necessary yet. Daryl unwrapped it, and glanced up his brother. -You said you needed one, he simply answered. A quiver for his arrows, with a long adjustable strap. Daryl filled it immediately, and Merle felt a warmth in his chest. That was something he did for his kid brother, something real. Something that might help him along the way. -Hey, Daryl said, interrupting Merles thoughts. He tossed him an object in a plastic bag. -Merry Christmas, Daryl said. Merle smiled his crooked smile, opening his present. -Merry Christmas, lil' brother.


	12. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindasorta based on the latest episode. (s07xe08)

Ricks insides fell when Daryl came towards him. He was safe, he was safe. Tears fell from Daryls eyes as they embraced. All he heard was Jesus' -Let's give 'em some space, guys, before they stumbled into Maggies trailer, hungry, desperate kisses in between relieved tears. Clothes torn off each others bodies faster than they even realised, they landed on the bed, kisses more demanding and each new kiss edging the other one along. Rick left Daryls lips long enough to kiss each and every wound and bruise on Daryls body, before returning to him in a heartbroken embrace. -I love you, he whispered, and Daryl tensed before relaxing as Rick entered him. Slowpaced lovemaking was not what they wanted, but what they needed. Exhausted, breathless after the sweet release and hungry embraces, they lay in each others arms, making sure again and again it was real, that they were safe – for now.

 

 


End file.
